Fish Out of Water
by thestralqueen147
Summary: Percy is not a demigod but a merman. A prince to be exact and the gods are mortal kings and queens. But when he's caught along with his sister and friends by Annabeth's crew and sold by Luke. Would Annabeth and her crew save them or are they done for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Percy

We just snuck out to play and hang out when we were caught ... oh I forgot you don't know who we are and I'm getting ahead of myself sorry. We're the children of the council basically the princes and princesses. The council members (our parents) are Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite (kings and queens). And the guards treat us like royalty so we try to cause as much mischief as possible.

"Did you see their faces?" my sister Serena asked.

"Yeah I should have brought a camera," Hazel said laughing lightly.

"I know their expressions were priceless!" Serena exclaimed.

Then Nico pulled out a seaweed ball and he shouted "Heads up!" as he hit the ball over to Piper as she ducked to avoid being hit.

"You're going to be fish food this time," Piper yelled back adjusting her circet. We all had them Piper's a silver band with a pink pearl, Nico's a black, Hazel's is also black but with a silver lining, Leo's red, Serena's silver with a sea green pearl, and mine is sea green.

"Hey look an anchor just dropped and it's not going back up so the ship's staying," Leo said as we looked over to where he was pointing.

"Let's go look," I suggested swimming over to the ship.

As we neared the surface we only put our eyes out of the water and looked at the ship seeing people running around following the orders of one person. She stood at the quarterdeck with her three point hat sitting on the blonde princess curls. As she looked around her eyes scanning the ocean as we ducked back down into the water.

"That's huge it looks like it could hold at least four dozen people," Piper said.

"Did anyone see the girl's eyes?" I asked.

"No why?" my sister asked with narrowed eyes.

"No reason but I think we should head back," I suggested.

Suddenly Nico and Serena started to grin like the Cheshire cat, "Last one to touch the hull is a rotten fish!" they shouted at the same time and shot off.

* * *

Annabeth

"Drop the anchor!" I shouted, "And keep a look out for merfolks!"

"Drop anchor and keep a look out for mers!" Thalia repeated to the crew.

"Get the tanks ready!"

"Ready the tanks!"

Then I sighed deeply and pass Grover, Jason, Will, Calypso, Frank, and Michael as they double check the tanks.

"What's wrong this time?" Thalia asked as she jumped down right behind me.

"Luke wants a shipment of five mers and it's hard enough to catch one," I said looking around and then walking back to the quarterdeck dropping my eyes dejectedly when a saw a flick of a tail.

"Lou Ellen, Naomi, Sophie! get the nets I found five!" I shouted calling out to the only crew members that can do magic, "wait make that six!"

"Six?!" the three of them shouted back.

"I know!" I shouted, "Grover are the tanks ready?"

"Yes we're ready," came his response.

"Release the nets!" i commanded and Lou Ellen and her sisters released the iron nets that are controlled by their magic to search for the merfolks.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! In this story the gods are not immortal they're just rulers. But Piper can't charm speak and Nico can't shadow travel.**

 ***whistle for thestral and climbs on* "They don't call me a thestral queen for nothing until next time. *Flies away***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson at all. Besides Serena Jackson.**

* * *

Piper POV:

When I saw a net falling through the water I was alarmed mostly when it was coming right at me!

"Look out!" Nico pushed me out of the way as the net closed around him.

I swan forward to help when Percy bumped into me pushing out of the way of a another net. Hearing the yell (Leo) and screams (Serena and Hazel) from the others told me that they were caught in one too. Since I was momentarily distracted the last net descended around me and I was trapped.

Annabeth POV:

When Lou Ellen and her sisters released the nets I ran over to Grover to make sure he finished adjusting the sixth tank when I heard thumps on the deck behind me. There were six of them alright a merman and mermaid with sea green tails(brother and sister), another merman and mermaid with black tails(brother and sister), a merman with a red tail, and a mermaid with a pale pink tail. When they saw me looking at them they started to move closer to each other.

"Who are you?" the mermaid with the seagreen tail asked softly catching me by surprize.

"Introductions later," I snapped at the mer and she flinched, "Get them into the tanks."

Lou Ellen lifted two mermaids by the wrists and her sisters followed her lead. As soon as one of them was in an individual tank with waist high water an iron clamp was snapped around their tails, an iron gag locked over their mouths, and their wrists above their heads. the water never evaporated, stayed the same temperature as the ocean, and nulled their powers.

"To answer your question my name is Annabeth Chase, captain of the Argo II," I said looking at the mermaid who had asked the question, "And you are?"

She only shook her head clearly amused or what it seemed.

Serena POV:

"And you are?" Annabeth asked.

I was smirking under the gag and (mentally laughing) shook my head. Then I made a mistake when I looked up. Annabeth's face was red with fury so I just raised one eyebrow and tilted my head with a look of confusing on my face.

"What's so funny?" she asked dangerously, "And don't give me that look."

"mmmph mmmph," my voice muffled by the gag.

"Fine swear on Styx that you won't try to make escape plans or contact home and I'll have my friends take those gags off," she said admitting defeat to me.

Hazel POV:

When Annabeth said, "Fine swear on Styx that you won't try to make escape plans or contact home and I'll have my friends take those gags off."

I nodded right a way then I saw Nico, Leo, Piper, and Serena do the same but Percy looked he was thinking about it before nodding. Then five guy and a girl approached us to unlock the gags.

The guy unlocking mine is probably asin with brown eyes and he's pretty cute - Wait... What was I thinking?! Ahh Aphrodite is messing with my thoughts again!

"Now what were you saying?" Annabeth asked Serena.

"I said what look?" Serena repeated.

"The look you gave me so that I would unlock the gags?"

"Oh that it meant how am I supposed to answer that with that," gesturing" to the thing that was previously over her mouth, "over my mouth?"

"Makes sense."

"Why are you capturing us?" Percy snapped.

"I captured you to fill a quota for Luke and he needed five merfolks in three weeks," she replied with no emotion.

"Then let one of us go," Percy shot back.

"Why should I Percy Jackson?" she asked.

Percy POV:

My eyes went wide.

"I don't need to ask I know all of you but not her," She said pointing at my sister, Serena.

"Then who's who?" Nico asked.

"You're Nico , she's your sister, Hazel, that's Piper, and he's Leo," she answered pointing at the respective merfolks.

"Who's Luke?" Piper questioned.

"A merchant."

"Wait you're wrong I'm not Leo," Leo said grinning like the Chesire cat, "I'm Super Hot McSizzle Leo. Commander of Everything."

The girl who locked him in the tank let out a giggle before covering her mouth.

The captain was really annoyed, "Don't think you're so funny Leo Valdez you're just being sarcastic."

"Where are we going?" Serena asked carefully.

"You don't need to know," Annabeth snapped.

"But if I tell you who I am then would you tell me?" Serena bribed smirking.

That stopped Annabeth from yelling out a command, "Alright."

"I'm Serena Jackson Percy's younger sister."

"Hmm you both are nothing alike besides from the looks but we're heading to shore where we would hand you over to Luke," she said before yelling to the crew, "Raise the anchor! Set sail for shore!"

And another girl repeated her orders.


	3. I'm Super Sorry

School just started and I can't be update or work on my stories until the weekends. So again I really sorry.


End file.
